Melody of Sorrow
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: Waking up in Takigakure after a certain death in a fight with Konoha, Tayuya finds herself cornered by the world's most annoying village and wants nothing more than to get out; but her temporary disability won't allow her too. Over time, the village grows on her and she thinks about actually settling; until her past comes back to haunt her. What will her ultimate decision be?
1. Alive

Chapter One: Alive

The red-haired kunoichi's eyes slowly opened to a ray of sunlight hitting her in the face. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her entire body was wrapped. The room around her was completely white. Kind of dull in her opinion. She could tell that it was a room in some hospital because of the equipment she saw in her peripheral. The question is, where is she, and how did she get there. Tayuya began to squirm, but it was pointless, she could not move.

"So your finally awake. Girl, it almost broke my heart seeing you in the woods like that." A chubby, dark skinned nurse came into the room after hearing the girl's attempted movement.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya asked, not wanting the woman to get any closer.

The nurse was taken by surprise by her patient's rude tongue. But nevertheless, she smiled. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself ahead of time." Tayuya noticed a gab between the woman's top middle teeth. "I'm a nurse here. My name is Nurse Graham."

"Great, why am I here?"

Nurse Graham laughed at a high pitch without noticing how irritated the girl was getting. "We found you in critical condition in the forest between the land of fire and the land of rice paddies. The hidden leaf was too far away, and the land of rice paddies is considered a dangerous country nowadays. So we brought you here."

To Tayuya was relieved that at least she did not end up back at Konoha. That would have been a really bad situation due to recent events. In Otogakure, lord Orochimaru probably would have killed her for losing against a genin; even though she was outnumbered. So either way, she would have end up dead. One question still remains. "So where the fuck am I now?"

The nurse kept her smile even though this girl was being extremely disrespectful to her. "Your in the hidden waterfall village! Lucky for you, we have great medical ninja here that fixed you right up. We even healed your broken legs, though you would have to remain in a wheelchair for about two months."

"What the fuck?" Tayuya yelled, causing the nurse to take a few steps back, "How do you expect me to stay here for two months? Fuck this shit, unwrap me to I could get the hell out of this shithole!"

The nurse's smile turned into a frown, "Sorry, but I do not have the power to do that. If you want to talk to our head doctor, I will be happy to get him for you."

"Well, what the hell are you still here bitch?"

The nurse quickly left the room in a hurry; for she did not want to be in that room any longer with the foul mouthed girl.

Tayuya slightly turned her head; staring at the sky; thinking about everything that has happened. _'How could I have lost to that dumb genin and his girlfriend? If it wasn't for that blonde whore, I would have killed that brat! Fuck my life! I wonder what everyone else is thinking. Jirobo is probably laughing with Kidomaru about how Tayuya was the only one to be defeated to a Konoha genin. I hate that fatass and that deformed bastard. The worst part about everything, is that I am stuck in this wanna-be hidden village. I need to get the fuck out of here and quick!'_

Minutes passed and finally an old man walked into the room.

"So you are the one we found in that forest a few weeks ago." The man stated.

_'What, how long have I been here?'_ Tayuya said to herself.

"It seems that your lower body is slowly recovering but you will need to be on a wheelchair for a minimal of eight weeks. Your lucky to even be alive. Not everyone is so lucky to survive your type of injuries. We had to perform about thirteen surgeries before your bottom part of your body could be functional. All of the doctors in this building was scared that you weren't ever going to wake up from your coma. Sorry for any inconvenience on your mobility; but policies are we cannot allow you to leave this village injured. But think, when its finally done, you will be as good as new." The doctor smiled at his patient.

"I don't want to be as good as new, I want to get off of this bed and out of this room you old fuck!"

He chuckled, "Nurse Graham did warn me about your mouth. You should try to change that during your time here. In the morning, we will take off your bandages and assign you a care taker. Have a wonderful day mam." The doctor said leaving the room.

_'Did he just call me mam?'_ She screamed at the top of her lungs in anger. "Watch when I get out of here! I'm going to kill each and every one of you for locking me up in this prison!" No one spoke back to her. "At least I will get some peace in this crap they call a hospital." Tayuya's eyes gave off a small tear before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, this is my first chapter. I purposely made it short; but not every chapter is going to be like this. Hope you enjoy my story for her. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Care Taker

Chapter Two: The Care Taker

Tayuya woke up to the sound of someone stepping inside of her room. Is was that same annoying fat bitch from rolled her eyes as the nurse walked up to her and took her temperature by placing her bare palm on the girl's forehead. Seconds past until nurse Graham removed her palm and wrote a few notes on a sheet of paper. The medics back in Otogakure would have never even took her temperature to see if she had a fever. They would have simply asked, and released her no matter what the answer was.

"So, the good news is, you are free to go; but only with your assigned care taker." Nurse Graham spoke, "I have already provided him with all of your medications that you would need to take to get better. All that is left to do is for me to take off your bandages."

Once all of her bandages were off, she looked down at herself, and to her amazement, saw no scars on her body. In fact, there were no markings at all that she got severely wounded. She stood up, wanted to stretch. Her body felt like it was covered in cements forever. However, once she got up completely, Tayuya immediately dropped, hitting her head on a nearby dresser. "What the fuck? What did you do to me?" She shouted.

"Sorry girl, but your legs aren't ready to be walked with. You would need to regain muscle in them. It usually takes about a month, and that is why we assigned you a care taker along with a wheel chair."

That bitch was right. There is no way that she was getting out of the village like this. Nurse Graham went to help Tayuya get back up to the bed, but the girl smacked her hand away from her. Tayuya did not like anyone helping her. She would not accept it. She is a proud member of the Sound Four, who serves directly under the legendary Orochimaru himself. There is no reason someone of her stature needs help from a worm like her. Tayuya placed her arms on the bed and picked herself up. "When am I leaving this shit hole?"

Nurse Graham walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. "First of, we need to get you dressed." She pulled out a white medical robe and white underclothing. Tayuya did not realize that she was bare naked; and an embarrassed blush covered her face. She snatched the clothing from the nurse's hand and quickly got dressed before anyone else should see her like that.

Someone knocked three times on the door before speaking. "Hello, Its me, Eien. May I come in?"

"Your care taker is here." The Nurse state. "Yes, you may come in."

A young man, possibly around Tayuya's age, walked into the room. He had unkempt hair that reached down to his shoulders; though it wasn't that messy. His eyes matched his black hair. The teen had slightly tan skin, most likely due to working outside a lot, and not a single blemish could be seen. He was about six feet tall, and was lean. In his hands, was a folded wheelchair. He walked over to Tayuya and prepared the wheelchair for use.

"Hey, you must be the one I am looking after. Hi, my name is Eien." His smile faded at the look of Tayuya's glare. He could see the anger in her eyes. "Listen, I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to be rolled around by a stranger. So do us both a favor and get on the chair." His attitude did nothing but piss of her even more.

"Who the fuck are you demanding me? What are you going to do if I refuse?" Tayuya challenged.

"Then I'll leave you here in the hospital for the rest of the day." He answered, and then the two got quiet and they both tried to stare the other down.

Tayuya looked away in disgust, and slide on the chair. The last thing she wants is to be stuck here in this building, let alone the village. As he began pushing her out of the building, her arms folded and a large exhale of annoyance was heard.

Now outside, the first thing that Tayuya was a huge tree off in the distance; far larger than any she had seen before. The grass over in this village seemed more green than usual, and off in the distance, the sound of crashing water filled the village. Everything about this village was the exact opposite of Otogakure. Otogakure was always plain, and nothing interesting to do. There was no sound, barely any vegetation, and the trees were either rotting or destroyed by a shinobi practicing. Their were actually villagers that were roaming around the village, doing chores, gossiping, and even just sitting next to a tree or boulder. Back in the sound village, their were no villagers. The were two types of people that occupied the viilage, shinobi, or slaves. If you were not one, you were the other. No questions asked. That was just how that village was run under the rule of Orochimaru.

"By the way," Eien spoke as he continued to push through the village, "I never got your name."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Its none of you god damn business what my name is. If you don't mind, for as long as I'm like this, lets not speak. Okay?"

"Fine; then I'll call you..." Eien thought about a nickname that would suit her until he could actually get her name. At first, he couldn't think of one; but hen it hit him. "Red!" He chuckled at the name; believing that he was so brilliant in making that up. "Yea, I like that. Red would be your name from now on." Tayuya didn't respond; trying out the tactic that one would stop talking if not spoken back too, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't work on him.

"Hey Eien!" A guy, a little older than Eien and Tayuya ran towards them. Her wore a shinobi headband with the Takigakure symbol on it; representing that he was a ninja. He wore a dark blue jacket over a gray shirt and had blue jeans on.

Eien waved, "Hi Hoki, didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were on the a mission."

"Yea I was, finished it already." Hoki said grinning. "It was easy."

"Nice, I heard you completed over ten missions under the estimated time."

"Yep; I swear, next chunnin exams, I'm going to come out on top." Hoki look down at the girl that his friend was with. "I never seen her around here. Is she your girlfriend Eien?"

Eien's face blushed with embarrassment while Tayuya, as usual, got angry. "Look motherfucker. If I was able to stand, I would shove my foot so far up your ass that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between your ass hole and your mouth you no good failing piece of shit!"

Hoki laughed at Tayuya's attitude. "You sure got spunk girl! I like it!" He bent down and patted her head, causing her to flail her arms at him, trying to rip off his face; which caused him to laugh even more..

"No, doctor Seger asked if someone would volunteer to help someone get around the village and whatever they need for a month. Since I have nothing to do, I decided to go for it; though she isn't making it smooth for me neither." Eien replied taking a deep breath to calm down so the redness in his face would go away.

"I was going to ask you if you want to train with me, but I didn't know that you were busy. I'll ask Mikara instead." Hoki said with disappointment all over his face.

"Sorry Hoki," Eien said, scratching his head, "Maybe next time. I got to show her around the village and get her apartment."

"Don't sweat it man; its all good. Anyways, I gotta find Mikara. Catch you later!" Hoki swiftly ran to wherever he was going. Tayuya was glad that annoying fuck was gone, he's even worse than the chair pusher.

Eien began pushing. "Where would you like to go Red? We got the Hero tree which is our primary attraction. Then the lake of hope. And finally, the waterfall. Its your decision."

Her choice was quickly made. "I feel like I haven't ate for months. Take me somewhere to eat."

"You want to go eat? Well do you have any ryo on you?" Tayuya glared up at him. "Obvious you don't since we found you in the woods." A smirk came across Eien's face. "You know, I could spot you this time."

"Then lets fucking go!" She demanded.

"Woah woah woah! Calm your shurikens down Red. No need to be so rushy." His smirk grew wider, giving her a bad feeling. "All I sad was that I could spot you some ryo; not that I was actually was going to do it. Maybe I would if you say please."

"I'm not fucking saying please." Tayuya stated. She haven't said the 'p' word for years. In a regular situation, she would either just demand it or simply take it. There was no way that she was going to say it now.

"Then your not eating."

"Fine, then I'll starve."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Okay."

"Come on, just say please!"

"No, I'm not saying saying it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have too."

"Just say it!"

"Fuck you!"

Eien face palmed himself. He was defeated. He accepted it. Either way, he had to pay for her meal. He was never going to tell her that it was part of his job description to make sure that she was fed. "Whatever, we're having soup!"

Tayuya gave a small, unnoticeable smile in victory. No way she was going to say that word. It was for the weak, and the weak only. It was bad enough that she had to get pushed around everywhere, but may Orochimaru kill her if she ever said please to someone. It was just not part of the Sound Four's memo.

Some time had past until they arrived at a small shed-like building. It was labeled, 'Take's meals deluxe.' To Tayuya, that could have been the worst name in the whole world. She was prepared to have the worst lunch in her life. They entered the barely empty restaurant. Besides the two of them, the people that were in here were the three that worked in the restaurant, and two guys devouring plates of food.

"Hey Take, how you doing." Eien greeted.

An old man turned around from chopping fish into pieces. "Eien my boy! Look at you growing up as fast as I'm growing wrinkles." He joked, "Your girlfriend their is looking hot. What can I get for you?" Tayuya squeezed her hands, making them into a fist and placing them on her forward; trying to calm herself down before she takes her built up rage on the whole fucking village. Since she woke up in Takigakure, all she was doing was getting angry and pissed off at every person that came up to her.

"She is not my girlfriend, just a patient at the hospital." Eien explained once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to."

"Its fine." Eien looked over to Tayuya who still had her face covered by her fist. "What do you want to eat Red?"

Tayuya spoke without looking up. She knew that if the old man's eyes and hers met, bad things would happen. "I don't give a fuck. I'll have what your having."

He turned back to the cook. "Alright, then we will have two plates of Hijiki please."

"What the hell is Hijiki?"

"Vegetables that grow wild near the waterfall. They are good when they are fried the right way. And Take here, makes them the best in the world." Eien took Tayuya over to a table as they waited for their food. Tayuya slid on over to a chair so she wouldn't have to sit in an uncomfortable wheelchair while she ate.

"So Red," Eien began, not wanting to wait in silence. "Tell me about yourself. Where did you come from, what did you do? And, what happened to you in that forest?"

"It is none of your business. Don't think that just because we are eating together means that we are friends. I fucking hate you, I hate this piece of shit village, and I hate this run down trash you call a restaurant!" Eien acknowledge her reaction and didn't talk to her the entire time they were there. Causing a scene in a peaceful restaurant wouldn't be fair for the shop owner and workers. It took just about five minutes for the food to get to them. The worker that was in charge of handing out food noticed the awkward silence between the two and decided to not even say anything; deciding that it would just make the situation was if she did. They began to eat. Eien took a few glances at Tayuya, seeing if he could somehow get her to talk; but turned down to his food.

When they finished, they left their plates on the table and Tayuya went back on her wheelchair. They stopped quickly at the front desk so Eien could give Take the money that he owed them. Take generously refused it, giving the ryo back. "I can't accept this from you Eien. Serving you food here is an honor. From now on, you and your friend can eat here for free anytime you want." He said with a smile. Tayuya wondered why this old man would say that its an honor to serve this fucker food. She decided its best to just let it cross her mind; telling herself that it was probably the ways of this retarded village.

Eien began taking her across the village at a decently calm pace; allowing her to get a feel for a village. About an hour passed when they finally stopped in front of a small house. "This is where you'll be staying while your in the village." It was a simple house. The exterior was made of bricks that seemed that they haven't been touch for decades due to their faded color. The front porch, that rose a little to be at the same elevation of the entrance, was made of a smooth wood that Tayuya never seen before; possibly easily accessible to this village. It had a set of stairs, along with a ramp so those with wheelchairs, such as herself, could get into the house with little to no problems. The windows, however, looked like they were put in recently. They were clear and not a single mark on them. The head and grids were made of the same material as the porch, but a but darker. Tayuya had to admit, besides the empty lawn, the house looked pretty sweet. Eien went into his pocket a pulled out a set of keys and opened the front door and they went inside.

The inside, just like the outside, was simple. It was a studio. As soon as they entered, they came upon a small hallway. Their was a kitchen to the right that had a white refrigerator, a stove with four circles on top so four different pans or pots can be in use simultaneously. The oven was medium size. The last thing that was placed inside of the kitchen was a counter with seven dressers, and cabinets installed on the walls. Eien took Tayuya pass the kitchen and into the bedroom. The bedroom had a queen sized bed with white sheets and pillows. The walls were white as well. The rug was tan to match the nightstand that stood beside the bed. There were two dressers, along with a walk in closet. A single light bulb was attached to the ceiling, but it would serve no purpose to turn it on, since the sunlight that penetrated the two windows of the room made the room visible clearly. To the right of the windows, was a desk with a single chair.

"And this is your furnished room. Its not much, but its livable." Eien said. "So are you ready Red?"

Tayuya looked at him with a confuse look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't think that you want to stay in those close forever. We're going shopping!"


	3. The Visitor

Chapter Three: The Visitor

One thing was for sure, that today was going to be the most awkward day of her entire life. That was because a guy was taking her shopping. To be honest, she never went shopping for clothing for awhile. The reason for that was; Otogakure did not have a market. All the shinobi wore the same clothing, tan tunic, with black shorts, standard black shinobi sandals, and an orange rope tied around the waste. There was no need to ever buy additional clothing since the only thing she did when not on duty was training._ 'I guess I could wear regular clothing while I'm here.'_

The two arrived at a shopping district. Takigakure did not have many stores, but enough to satisfy the residents. They entered a store named, 'Feminine Stylez' To the right and left of the label were pictures of women dressed in weird clothing. Once inside, Tayuya noticed hundreds of racks filled with shirts and pants of all different types of colors and designs. Tayuya's eyes widened as her jaw dropped in excitement. She hasn't gone shopping since she was little; before becoming a shinobi. Now to be surrounded by things too buy.

"Well, at least I found out one thing that you like." Eien said with a nervous look on his face, "Try not to get too much stuff. I don't want to go broke, okay?"

Tayuya looked up at him, "shut the fuck up; I'll get whatever the hell I want!" Eien now regretted his idea of buying her clothing as he pushed her up and down the isles of the never ending store.

Two hours had passed until Eien saw sunlight, and when he did, it was with a rucksack full of clothing that he now regretted on buying. He didn't think that this girl was one of the worse shoppers in the world. He had never had this problem before. "So Red, maybe a thank you would be nice; right?"

"Eien!" A girl squeaked just as Tayuya was going to say some disrespectful. A blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a small shurikan necklace ran up to Eien and jumped on him, hugging him as hard as she could. "Its so great to see you!"

Eien tried to push this girl off of him, with a frown on his face, "Nice to see you too Nikutai."

"Oh my god! How long has it been now? Can't believe how time flies." Nikutai eventually released him from her strangle of death, "Didn't think I'll see someone such as yourself here in this market. She noticed Tayuya sitting down, not paying any attention to them two. "Whose this? Don't believe I ever saw her before."

Eien was grateful that Nikutai was the first person to accuse the two for dating, "This is Red, I volunteered to look after her until she recovers."

Nikutai looked at the girl with disgust, "oh, that's what I thought."

Tayuya noticed Nikutai aggressive look towards her, _'If this bitch keeps looking at me like that, I swear!'_ but shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm in a rush right now and can't talk. I got to report to Shibuki now." The blonde looked up at Eien with a shy face while pushing her hair behind her right with her index finger, "I guess I'll see you around Eien?"

"Sure Nikutai, anytime!" She squeaked child-like again before leaving.

"Who the fuck is that whore?" Tayuya shouted, "And more importantly, why the hell was she giving me that ugly ass face?

"That's Nikutai, she is a child-hood friend. We went to the academy together and had a bunch of missions together." Eien responded. He thanked god that Tayuya did not start anything. "And I think she was just a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of who; me?"

"Yea, we use to date over a year ago. Something happened, and I guess she never moved on." Eien began to push her, "I think she first assumed that we were dating Red."

"Just make sure that she doesn't give me that stupid looking face again!"

On the road that went towards Tayuya's temporary house, hundreds of girls called out Eien's name. As for the guys, they waved while saying things like thank you, or why are you still working hard? Tayuya did not really care much; telling herself that he probably saved a cat from falling off a waterfall or something like that. They finally made it to the house. Eien opened the door and rolled the chair over to the bed where Tayuya quickly jumped on.

Eien dropped the rucksack on the floor next to the bed. "Well, now you have clothing and you already have hygiene stuff in the bathroom. Is there anything else you need Red?"

"I'm not a fucking princess, I don't need much!" Tayuya picked up her bag and placed it on the bed.

"Well, if not, I guess I'll be going now. You got a phone on your nightstand, and my number is on that sheet next to it. So if anything comes up, just call me okay?" He placed the key to the house next to the phone.

"Don't worry, I won't need too."

"I suggest you take it easy on your legs for awhile, but try to walk on it from time to time. See you later Red." He closed the door behind him.

She laid back, taking in how comfortable the bed was. Tayuya never had a bed this big before, and she loved it. She opened her back and dumped everything out of it next to her. She went through it all; folding and organizing everything the way she liked it. The kunoichi noticed that dresser wasn't in reaching distance from the bed. She picked up her clothing and stood up, attempting to walk her clothing to the dresser, but immediately dropped.

"Dammit, this is so going to be annoying." She picked up her clothing from the floor and picked herself up and sat on the chair. "I really have to roll myself back and forth? Should have ordered him to put away all this." She noticed that she had underwear on top of the pile of clothing. "Or maybe this was for the best."

Another hour had passed when she was finally finished putting everything away. She sat on her bed, staring at the sky from her window. Not a single sound was heard in the room, and Tayuya started to become bored of the nothing that was happening. It wasn't that late, but she had nothing else to do, and the bed did look comfortable.

"I wonder what Jirobo and the rest of them are doing. Maybe training with that Uchiha brat. Did he replace me?" Tayuya pondered at the many questions that risen in her head. "The doctor said I was in a coma for a few weeks, what the fuck could have hit me that hard?" Tayuya fell asleep with loads of unanswered questions.

* * *

_Bang bang bang_

"What the fuck!" A loud noise woke up the sleeping girl.

_Bang bang bang_

She realized that it was the sound of someone knocking on the door. She got on her wheelchair and made her way to the door.

_Bang bang bang_

"Hold the fuck on, I'm coming you dip-shit!" This time, the knock was louder. She opened the door, and was greeted by a really old withered man, with a smile on his face as he stared at the young girl. _'Seriously, what the hell is wrong with this village? Why does everyone smile at the god damn time?' _"Who the hell are you?"

"Hello Tayuya..." The old man spoke, "I am Chishiki."

Tayuya's eyes became seriously as she stared the old man in the eyes. _'How does he know my name?'_


End file.
